The Life Of Skull
by bobtherandomguy
Summary: Everything you never wanted to know about Skull, I don't know why I'm posting this, I just felt like it. Anyway R & R and more will be coming eventually


Eugene Skullovitch, Growing up I'd always hated my name it just sounds so fake, I guess thats why when I was a kid I went by Skull, Bulkie gave me that name when we first became friends in Kindergarten since he couldn't pronounce Eugene, Bulk was pretty much the best friend I ever had, sure he made fun of me alot, but thats because of how close we were, most people would look at our relationship as kids and into our early teens and think of me as the sidekick, the lacky, there is a reason I stayed by him when the rest of our gang bailed but thats a story for later.

My first memories are from back when I was three my parents enrolled me in piano classes, even though they weren't cultured themselves, they wished better for me, thats where I met Kimberly Ann Hart, her older brother Kevin was one of the more advanced students in the class and with both of her parents working she often had to go with her brother in lieu of a day care group. Being the same age we ended up talking a lot, even though I don't really remember the conversations I remember how nice she always was to me. All that soon changed however after a few years.

While kindergarten is usually a trying time for kids, it was really hard for me at first, if anyone remembers the early days of school its considered icky to talk to anyone of the opposite gender. Kimberly and I couldn't talk at school or people would make fun of us. So for a few days I thought I was going to be all alone. Then I did something that changed my life forever. On the third day of kindergarten we had popsicles outside, since it was a warm Fall day. I accidently dropped the popsicle down Bulk's shirt, see I tripped and it went flying. Now the reason I was so scared is I didn't know Bulk back then, he was a year older then everyone else, because his parents kept him back. and most people had heard of his rep, they said he was a violent little future criminal so frankly I was so scared I think I wet myself, instead of clobbering me he took me behind the tree and we began talking, turns out he spread the rumors about his delinquency so other kids wouldn't risk making fun of him for his weight and when I promised never to tell anyone our friendship started, Farkus Bulkmeir is my best friend and my brother, and even though we don't see each other so much these days I'll never forget all we did together.

Now Bulk was one of the people who said hanging out with Kimberly was icky and it would give me cooties, I could never tell him how I met her or he'd know I played piano and make fun of me even more. I struggled with that secret for years, but Kimberly never broke her promise to not tell anyone and I think thats how I fell for her in the first place. Her willingness to keep a secret even as we took our seperate ways in life.

Something most people don't know about the Angel Grove School district is that prior to the city building the new elementary school in 1991 Angel Grove High served as location to both Elementary and High Schoolers, with the Junior High located nearby. In fact both my prinicipal John Caplan and my 2nd grade(and later High School) teacher Karen Applebee stayed with the Highschool after the switch. The Room I learned multiplication in was the same room I took my SAT's how 'bout that!

8th Grade that was a big year, people began calling Bulkie soft so he had to protect our rep, he became Angel Groves Bench Press champ, which gained us quite a few groupies basically it was Monica "Sharkie" Sharkson and Damon "Thug" Teejhug(Yes I realize those are horrible nicknames it was the '90's what can ya do). We ruled the school and with Bulkie hiting on Kimberly's best friend Trini, I was free to ask Kim out as many times as I wanted, you know to keep up appearences. Of course with the looming threat of Jason always looking over our shoulders I pretty much stayed behind Bulk. Then we started High School.

No One in Angel Grove or maybe even the world will ever forget what happened on August 23rd, 1993. Most people know the story but here's a refresher. A few days earlier a couple astronauts from Nasada had discovered a floating asteroid dubbed Nemesis which is near the moon's orbit, I guess upon opening it a witch named Rita Repulsa burst free. Attacking the Astronauts she then turned towards their native planet and began attacking it after relocating her and her minions to the moon. I know it sounds crazy. Thats when the real fun began, see the story the Astro Rangers told on Letterman said that an interdimensional being brought forth five ordinary humans, but it wasn't them they were just the latest group. Which makes a lot of sense considering I met the power rangers a lot living in Angel Grove and there is no way they were all 12 when it started. A 12 year old ranger thats the most ridiculous thing I ever heard.

Thats when we had a new obstical enter our lives, made trying to win Kim even harder, Enter Tommy Oliver, few weeks in school and he was already Kimberly's beau, couldn't blame the girl, he was tall, well muscled, had evil glowing green eyes. Alright so that was only when he first moved to town but I swear his eyes glowed green man, I've never forgotten that. Anyway with Bulk no longer the Big Man on campus, Thug and Sharkie left, so it was back to the Gruesome Twosom just like it always should have been. Notable monster attacks that stick out to me was when everyone in the city got kidnapped on Power Rangers Day, oh and the time most of the city got abducted on Parents day. Come to think of it every time we had some kind of event the city got attacked, and back then Angel Grove had a lot of events. Whenever we had something planned the day will inevitably end with giant monsters.

I have a younger cousin in Reefside he mentioned the problem happening over their back in '04 you know with the copycat Dino Rangers, but he was actually able to get through an entire gaming tournament without a monster attacking. Granted it had attacked earlier in the day but still. Anyway after a year of this, me and Bulkie wanted to learn who Angel Groves superheroes were you know for very...altuistic reasons, its not like we hoped to blackmail them or anything into letting us ride in the giant robot, or help me score with Kimberly or something like that.

Halfway through the year the Teen World Peace Summit came to Angel Grove, I guess after that Giant Bird monster attacked the year before and revealed that the rangers were teenagers, they clearly picked wrong though. I mean they chose three of Kimberly's friends, Jason, Zack and her best friend Trini but the power rangers remained a full team, clearly those three weren't power rangers. Great choices you buffoons. Even with them moving though I still couldn't get any closer to Kimberly. She was really serious with Tommy by that point, and he really was a nice guy once you got to know him. Anyway the whole look for the rangers identites didn't last for very long and pretty soon Bulk had yet another plan for us.

We became police officers, I know it surprised me too, but Bulk said it would help us get girls


End file.
